


Villain's Vocals

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King smiled as he performed a vocal recital marathon near many children. Something different. There were plenty of pretties his children took from others recently. The Sewer King began to look back. The children weren't going to flee. Three pet alligators were near the chamber in case children tried to abandon him.





	Villain's Vocals

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled as he performed a vocal recital marathon near many children. Something different. There were plenty of pretties his children took from others recently. The Sewer King began to look back. The children weren't going to flee. Three pet alligators were near the chamber in case children tried to abandon him.

The Sewer King turned to a piano while he continued to perform. He recalled the children wincing during songs. He almost always sounded as if he sobbed. The Sewer King revealed tears sometimes. His vocals varied with a few emotions. There were tears during a new song.

The Sewer King looked back again. The song ceased. His eyes widened after he viewed the children resting near one another. He scowled as tears streamed down his face for a different reason.

''I'm not boring!''

 

THE END


End file.
